I love you
by mikasaackermann
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are just brother and sister... or are they? Eren is tired of getting lectured by Mikasa, and involuntarily lashes out on her, making a sudden wave of sadness hit her. Eren then realizes what he has done, noticing he is suddenly attracted to her, and loves her... but more then just brotherly love. WARNING: I HAD LOST MY FEELS WHILE WRITING
1. Chapter 1: I Should Have Stopped

I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN (SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN) AND AM SIMPLY MAKING A FANFICTION! ALL IDEA BELONG TO IT'S ORIGINAL OWNER!

_The air was frigid, and the sun was covered up by the misty white clouds that soared high above Eren Yeager's home. His nose was a pink red color. The tips of his fingers were numb, and he felt the warmth of his wool jacket heat up his shoulders. His adoptive sister Mikasa Ackermann was not far behind him, as they walked together in the green meadows._

"Mikasa, when I'm older, I wanna join the Recon Corps. I can't live in here my whole life." he said looking up at the wall that separated them from the Titans.

Mikasa's eyes opened wide.

"Eren. I don't want you killed. Your my only family." she said feeling the soft red scarf around her.

Eren wasn't listening. He was day dreaming about his future outside the walls.

_**After the incident**_

_The group of soldiers in the Recon Corps, were fighting away, on the roofs of houses. Titans invaded the area, searching for people. _

Eren shot his hook onto a tower, and waited on the roof for a slow titan to get close enough. As the Titan swooped his hand to grab him, he made a sharp turn, slashing the Titan's neck, leaving a deep gash, with steaming hot vapor.

"Stupid." he muttered, zooming away to another house.

Jean, his rival, quickly made a flip, landing on a Titans back. He slashed at the nape, making a shallow cut, leaving a standing, curious Titan to grab him.

His eyes widened as it grabbed him, tightly.

Suddenly, Mikasa came rapidly, slashing at its neck with a strong force.

Jean fell to the ground, using his hook to reach the roof.

Once he got back up, his face got red, and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"T-thanks Mikasa." he said, becoming even redder.

Mikasa just nodded, showing no emotion, and was about to take off again before a thought came to her mind.

"Jean, have you seen Eren? I need to make sure he's okay." she asked.

Jean frowned. "Eren? That idiotic brat? Probably dead. Hopefully dead." he mumbled soft enough for her not to hear. He didn't wanna die today.

Mikasa turned her head, her eyes illuminating as she saw Eren on a roof.

"Eren!"

Eren turned his head, sighing at his obsessive sister.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"MIKASA! How many times do I need to tell you!? I'm not weak, although you may think I am!"

Her eyes turned into a dark, sad, fog.

I was too angry to stop. I should have stopped.


	2. Chapter 2: Mikasa!

"You know what?! I don't want you to be my sister! Why can't you just leave?!"

_Stop..._

"I'm not a baby! I don't want you treating me like one!"

_...why can't..._

"I should have left you with those men! Maybe then you could spare me from your annoying cries!" 

…_I..._

"I don't need you in my life! I'm not your family! Your family's dead!"

_...shut the hell up?_

My anger was completely gone. All I felt was weight lifted off my shoulders.

Everyone, and everything was silent. Her mouth was gaping, her lips more pale than they should be. Her black bangs flowing in the wind. Her tears ran down her cheeks, her face became a ghostly white. Jean, Armin, and the others watched.

I felt like a dick.

She began to whimper softly, and closed her eyes, tying to hold back tears, obviously failing.

She turned, her hook launching onto a far away roof, her gas on its maximum mode.

She sobbed as she flew, her face becoming puffy.

She looked beautiful, majestic, even while crying. I never felt so attracted to her, why so suddenly?

The titans in the area were all dead, as Annie slashed the last two in the distance.

Armin ran towards me, the sound of the gas it took to get to me advancing in loudness as he approached me.

"Eren, what happened?"

"I-i'm so sorry Mikasa! Come back!"

"Eren!" (Armin)

"Mikasa!" (Eren)

"Armin!" (Annie)

Armin turned at the sound of his name. Annie was jumping onto his roof, just as Eren blasted off of it, trying to reach Mikasa.

"Leave Eren. He needs to fix that on his own. He's always been a jerk to her, but now he went much too far." she said emotionless.

Armin looked once more, his friend fanatically looking for his sister.

He sighed, nodding following Annie and the others as they whispered in hushed tones.

"Mikasa?! Please! I need to speak to you!" he called out. He had lost her.

Her listened carefully for a sound. Nothing.

"MIKASA!" he yelled his heart racing in fear of something happening.

He knew that the only reason she kept fighting was because...

...because they are family...

"MIKASA! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" he yelled from the top of his voice, his voice echoing.

He listened again.

This time he heard a hiss of gas. His eyes sparkled.

"Mikasa?" he whispered to himself.

Then he heard it fade slowly, and then a loud crash.

"MIKASA!" he yelled.

He made a turn around a shabby home, and found a body sprawled on the ground. Her beautiful black hair on her back, her white skin... It was her.

"Mikasa!" he said for the last time, landing safely on the ground next to her body, kneeling.

He grabbed her arms, pulling her up into a sitting position, her spectacular eyes closed peacefully, her pale mouth slightly parted.

She looked weak.

Her arms were filled with bruises, her face had a deep gash on her cheeks.

Her eyes were puffy from crying, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Her breath was short, and she looked too damaged to be able to walk.

Her eyes opened, slowly. She looked at me once blankly, and then immediately opened them wide. She screamed at the sight of me.

"E-EREN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said, looking like her tears were coming again, but she was dried out, and looked like she was going to pass out of dehydration.

"Mikasa liste-"

"I said, leave! Me! ALONE!" she said, trying to get up, but was limp, and was too weak compared to me as I grabbed her wrist. For once.

"Ple-"

"I HATE YO-"

I hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3 : Family

At first she tried pushing away, but her badly scraped arms were no match for my entire body weight. After a while of squirming, she fell lovingly and lazily into my arms, closing her eyes so tears wouldn't escape.

"I-i'm so sorry Mikasa!" I said softly as I brushed down her hair, tears forming in my eyes.

She stayed quiet until she finally began asking me some questions.

"Do you want me to leave?"

This took a while to answer. A part of wanted to say yes.

"I want you to stop babying me." I said pulling my head back to meet her unopened eyes.

Her eyes flickered open.

"Why?" she asked, her voice as soft as her hair.

"Because I want to be the one to save you!" I answered as calmly as I could.

She put her head back and asked another question.

"Do you wish I was dead already? Do you wish those men would have just taken me?" she asked, tears falling like rain.

"NO NEVER!" I answered right away.

She got up and started to walk away slowly.

"This can't be fixed this easily." she said, her tears stopping.

"M-Mikasa! Wait!" I said grabbing her hand.

She stood there silent.

"Why should I?" she said her voice empty. She was waiting for the perfect response.

"B-BECAUSE WE ARE FAMILY!" I yelled out hoping for her to forgive me.

She turned around. I looked up at her with a smile.

She was gonna give me a hug!

She walked up towards me, putting her blades back where they belong.

Then she did something unexpected.

She took my gas.

"Sorry Eren." she said, walking back to where she was before.

"M-mikasa! What are you gonna do with those?!" I asked getting up to reach her.

"... but my family..."

" …is dead."


End file.
